Tribe Spirit
"Tribe Spirit" is a musical piece and song composed by Raymond Thompson and sung by sisters Meryl Cassie (Ebony), Monique Cassie (Siva) and Megan Alatini (Java). In addition to frequently being used as background music in The Tribe, it was used in the end titles for series 4 and 5. It was released on [[Abe Messiah (2003)|''Abe Messiah (2003)]] and later featured on [[The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 1|''The Tribe Soundtrack, Vol. 1]] along with the short version used in the end titles, an instrumental and an introspective guitar version. Versions * Tribe Spirit - 3:58 * Tribe Spirit (Extended Version) - 3:59 * Tribe Spirit (Instrumental) - 1:39 * Tribe Spirit (Introspective Guitar) - 1:41 * Tribe Spirit (End Titles Version) - 1:39 Lyrics Listen to the wind blow Look inside, what does it show? Time passing so very slow... I see All the tears, all the pain Echoes of the past still the same The sun shining on all the shame... I see Dark clouds across the sky Children asking why Is there hope above for me? Where is all the love? Can that spirit shine within me? Lighten my life, let it be The dawn of a new day A child is born, who will pray? For hope, peace and love, what do they say? I'm in your heart, feel me I'm in your soul, believe in me Open your eyes and you will see me The Gods of time, are they yours or mine? Out of the darkness, the light will shine The spirit of the tribe is yours and mine Out of the the darkness, the light will shine Shine on me chanting The dawn of a new day A child is born, who will pray? For hope, peace and love, what do they say? I'm in your heart, feel me I'm in your soul, believe in me Open your eyes and you will see me The spirit of the tribe is yours and mine The spirit of the tribe is yours and mine Scenes Instrumental * 4x18: Dee tells Salene that the Technos are going to turn the power back on. The Technos discover Pride at the power station. * 5x01: Mega explains to the Mall Rats what happened to Ram. Introspective guitar version * 4x02: Ebony versucht die anderen Kinder zu überreden, sich ihnen anzuschließen. * 4x02: Jay und Ved bemerken die Mall Rats auf den Bildschirmen. * 4x03: Jack and Ellie talk at the farm. * 4x04: Trudy and Amber can't find any food in the house. * 4x05: Trudy is fishing. * 4x05: Amber and Trudy are lost. * 4x07: Salene leaves Ellie in her room. Ebony talks to her people. * 4x07: Ellie cries in her room. * 4x08: Ellie has memories of Jack and Luke. * 4x09: Ellie looks at Jack's whistle and remembers him. * 4x11: Ellie tells Charlie and Mouse that she wanted to be a journalist. * 4x12: Salene talks to Pride in the cage. * 4x15: Lex and Siva Kiss. Salene and Pride collect herbs. * 4x17: Salene tells Ebony that Lex might die. * 4x17: Ebony and Jay almost kiss. * 4x18: Siva visits Lex. * 4x21: The Mall Rats bring the freed Techno prisoners into the Mall. * 4x21: Trudy asks Cloe to take Mouse back to bed. Salene and Pride talk about the headsets of the Techno prisoners. * 4x21: Cloe asks the other Mall Rats why they are staring at her and walks away. Mouse and Sammy look through boxes. * 4x22: Lex tells Siva that Java is jealous of them. Notes * The musical piece ''Reflections'''' can be called a variation of ''Tribe Spirit as it has the same composition. * Parts of the musical piece ''Tribe Chant'' are used in Tribe Spirit. * In the End Credits version, the line "Can that spirit shine within me?" has been removed. Also, "Spirit of The Tribe" is sang only once.Category:Songs Category:Musical pieces